1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a superconducting magnet of the type that has a relatively small imaging volume. Such structures of this type, generally, allow the operator to image human limbs without the use of a larger, more costly superconducting magnet.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known, in superconducting magnets, to employ large, whole body magnetic resonance (MR) imaging systems to image human limbs. Exemplary of such prior art MR imaging systems, achieving a modicum of success in this regard, are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,924,198 and 5,153,456, entitled "Superconductive Magnetic Resonance Magnet without Cryogens" and "Open MRI Magnet", respectively, both to E. T. Laskaris and both assigned to the same assignee as the present invention. While these MR imaging systems have met with a high degree of commercial success, they are made up, of necessity, of large, whole body MR imaging systems. Also, these devices are expensive and basically built for imaging heads and spines. A more advantageous superconducting imaging system, then, would be presented if the superconducting system were dedicated only to the imaging of human limbs while providing a compact and inexpensive superconducting imaging system.
It is apparent from the above that there exists a need in the art for a superconducting imaging system which is light weight and compact through simplicity of parts and uniqueness of structure, and which at least equals the superconducting imaging characteristics of the known MR imaging systems, particularly those of the highly advantageous type disclosed in the above-referenced Laskaris patents, but which at the same time is specifically designed for the imaging of human limbs. It is a purpose of this invention to fulfill this and other needs in the art in a manner more apparent to the skilled artisan once given the following disclosure.